Yuiko Aisenai Aishitai
by Karakuri Pandora
Summary: Yuiko is wondering about her love for Ritsuka, and wether or not she should give up. It seems hopeless since Soubi is apperently interested in Ritsuka as well, and closer to him. How will Ritsuka react to Yuiko's strange behavior?


_You know…_

_I can't stop falling in love with you…_

_There's no control…_

_I'm afraid of losing my best friend…_

Yuiko walked to school, same as usual. Along the way, she saw Ritsuka and talking to Soubi. She was about to run up and greet them both, then remembered how she and Ritsuka agreed to walk to school separately today. Yayoi had agreed as well, happy that Yuiko and Ritsuka would be walking separate ways this time. She looked away, heartbroken, since Soubi was almost always seen near Ritsuka, and seemed to get along better with him.

'_Soubi is closer to Ritsuka-kun then me I think' _she complained in her head. She had been planning on telling Ritsuka her love for him, and that she was over trying to find someone taller than her, but one thing had always stopped her.

"Yuiko's and my relationship is strictly platonic."

'_Ritsuka's words exactly'_ Yuiko thought sadly. She looked down as she reached the school_. 'If I tell him I love him, I'll lose my best friend…'_

_When you tell me, that you want to see the ocean,_

_I'd like to know_

_Whether you are testing my courage, or not…_

Yuiko and Ritsuka were working on a project together, they were trying to make a picture of the ocean for a their class project. "Hey, Yukio, how about we go to the ocean?" Ritsuka asked, looking up at her, hi ears perked up and eyes relaying his excitement.

"EH? W-what Ritsuka-kun?" Yuiko asked, flustered, her face turning three shades of red. '_Did he just ask Yuiko out?_' she thought. She sure hoped so.

Ritsuka frowned, his ears drooping slightly. "Well, I thought that we could get some stuff for the project. We could also invite Soubi, Yayoi and the others!" his ears perked back up at the idea. "We can have a group outing!"

Yuiko's ears drooped a bit in disappointment, but she still smiled at him kindly. "O-oh! Okay Ritsuka-kun, that sounds fun."

_As I drink my coffee,_

_I try to avoid any eye contact._

_I believe I am doing the right thing_

_Pretending to ignore you._

Yuiko sat at the lunch table with Ritsuka and Yayoi, sipping and iced mocha. She was currently ignoring them both, hoping to get them to stop trying to include her in their conversations. She believed she was doing the right thing, since usually when she joined in, it somehow turned into a "Who will date Yuiko" conversation, and Ritsuka would deny any kind of relationship with her in any means other than classmates and good friends. It hurt her to hear these things, so she sighed as she sipped her mocha again. Keeping her mouth preoccupied so she wouldn't talk.

_If somehow…_

_Somehow you found out…_

_Found out…_

_And knew about my act…_

_Then…_

_He will lose us both…_

Yuiko walked in between Ritsuka and Yayoi as they walked home. The boys talked past her about things like video games. Yuiko worried about the band-aid on Ritsuka's face, again. It seemed he could never get rid of it. She saw Ritsuka start eyeing her, and she looked away.

"Hey, Yuiko, you alright? You've been abnormally quiet today," he observed. Yuiko wanted to scream "I LOVE YOU" to him, simply for being worried over her being quiet, rather than himself for being injured. She refrained though, because she knew she had a high chance of losing him she confessed. And how would she react if he said he liked Soubi? How could she compete with an adult? Even if the adult was a guy!

She smiled sweetly and made an exaggerated movement to point at herself and said; "YUP! I'm A-OK! Just a bit quiet I guess." She laughed at herself a bit.

_I can't love you…_

_But, I still dream…_

_I want to lay a playful K-I-S-S on your lips_

_I really love you,_

_But…_

_I just can't seem to do it…_

_I just can't because…_

_You're my best friend girlfriend._

Yuiko got home after splitting up from Yayoi and Ritsuka. She sighed and went into her room, still thinking about her crush. She tuned on the CD she had in her radio and DBSK's "Aisenai Aishitai" or "I can't, but I want to love" started playing. She softly sang along. She thought for the second time this day about how it might be to finally just give Ritsuka a small kiss. She pushed the thought from her mid, deeming it dangerous to their relationship. She also thought about how much Ritsuka was similar to a girl. She giggled and rolled over, drifting asleep for a short nap.

_Love…_

_It is just to harsh._

_So hard, that I can't handle…_

_It decides... weather…_

_When we meet on it's own…_

Yuiko sat at her diner table after her nap. Her parents were acting all lovey-dovey, and Yuiko thought about her own love life. She sighed, realizing that so far, nothing has gone right in her love life. At least, not for her…

_If I want to win you…_

_I'd have to take you with me_

_And then…_

_I would lose something else…_

_I can't love you_

_My heart_

_It just…_

_It goes chaotic for you_

_But then, I instinctively K-I-C-K and turn away from you._

Yuiko heard her cell-phone ring as she went upstairs to her room. She checked the called ID and saw Ritsuka's picture and her heart began beating faster. She remembered how she might lose him if she finally lost control and confessed, which she was close to doing. She softly kicked her door closed and threw her cell on her desk, collapsing onto her bed.

_I really love you but, I can't…_

_I just can't…because…_

_You're my best friend's girlfriend…_

She ignored Ritsuka's ring tone as it went off again. He was probably calling about the project or something, since he didn't call for hardly anything else. Heck, the boy didn't even call to tell her that he'd be ditching school for two weeks to go somewhere with Soubi! Again, Soubi, an adult male, got more attention than her, who was in Ritsuka's class, and would walk to, and from school with him almost every time he was present! She had nothing against Soubi, in fact, they were really good friends! But, of course, Soubi just HAD to be her rival in love. She sighed again, thinking about how her thoughts had become rude and similar to that of a spoiled brats. She, for the umpteenth time today, thought about giving up, and rolled over on her bed.

_Which path to my goal do I have to take?_

_To prevent…prevent anyone from getting hurt…_

_I can't love you._

_But, I still have hope. _

_(It's true I love you)_

_I always want to…_

_(But…_

_There's something we can't be over with.)_

Yuiko decided that she would give up. It was obvious that Soubi had feelings for Ritsuka, and Ritsuka might recuperate them. How could she stand a chance? She sighed, she still loved Ritsuka, and she also knew that she wasn't supposed to, but she could hope, right? She sure hoped so…

…_Send you L-O-V-E_

_(Love)_

_I really love you~_

_But…I can't…_

_I just can't…_

_Because…_

_You're my best friends girlfriend._

_(I can't love you)_

Yuiko fell asleep, dreaming of her and Ritsuka happily walking through a field, picking up random lollipops that grew from candied grass. Really weird, she knew, but hey! It was good enough for her!

Suddenly, Ritsuka was dressed up like some fairy-tail princess, and Soubi came riding in on a white horse, dressed like some knight in shining armor. Ritsuka gave out and out-of-character-like girly squeal, which made Yuiko fall over, hitting her head on a lollipop flower. Ritsuka got in front of Soubi on the horse and Soubi gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek before riding off into a random sunset. A small rain cloud came over Yuiko's head as she stared after them in shock. Not even her dreams would help her love-life?

_Ooh~ I can't stop my love~_

_Can't stop my love, can't wait no longer,_

_Can't stop my love~_

_(But I want to love you)_

_Can't stop my love~_

_(But I can't love you)_

Yuiko woke up and screamed, then began crying. Not even her dreams tried to help comfort how heart broken she was! Her door burst open and she saw Ritsuka standing there in his usual jacket, jeans, skirt-like cloth-thing he wore, and his school bag. Yuiko looked at him shocked, tears still streaming down her face. When her brain registered Ritsuka's shocked face, she hastily wiped her tears while tying to keep her voice from cracking as she spoke.

"R-Rit-Ritsuka-kun? What are you doing…here?" she failed as her voice cracked and almost came out as a sob on the last word. Ritsuka gave her a stern, yet sympathetic look as he walked over to stand in front of her, crossing his arms.

"I was waiting in your living room for you to get ready and come down so we can pick up Yayoi and go to school," he explained. "You seemed down yesterday, and didn't answer my calls, so I thought something was wrong. When I heard you scream, I got worried and ran up here. So, why are you crying Yuiko?"

Yuiko stopped crying, and stared at Ritsuka shocked. He was worried…about her? Of all people, even set apart from his injuries, he was worried about her? Yuiko gave a small smile and laughed a bit. Of course, that was the kind of friend Ritsuka was. Yuiko leaned over her bed and hugged him.

"Yuiko was upset for a bit, but it was my own problem," she confessed. Yuiko's all better now though! Thank you for worrying about Yuiko, Ritsuka-kun!" She heard him mutter something about her needing to stop talking in third person and giggled.

_Ooh~ can't stop my love~_

_Can't stop my love, can't wait no longer,_

_Can't stop my love~_

_(But I want to love you)_

Ritsuka's Point Of View:

Ritsuka blushed faintly, but quickly made it go away before Yuiko even had a chance to see it. He was lucky to have a friend as positive and spirit lifting as her. Even if he was still in elementary school, he was sure he had at least a slight crush on his bubbly friend. Once this whole sacrifice-fighter business thing was settled, and he got Soubi to leave him alone more, instead of popping up everywhere like some creepy stalker-friend, he might actually ask Yuiko out to hang out. Just her and him. At the current moment though, that probably wouldn't happen. He awkwardly hugged her back, hearing her giggle some more. He frowned, but was secretly happy.

_Ooh~ can't stop my love_

_Can't stop my love, can't stop my love~_

Yuiko's P.O.V.:

Yuiko looked up at Ritsuka and randomly asked; "Hey, Ritsuka-kun…would you ever wear a princess dress?"

She doubled over laughing at the horrified and confused expression Ritsuka made as a response to her question.


End file.
